Size Difference
by sugarbabyjimin
Summary: Park Jimin tidak menyukai perbedaan ukuran antara dirinya dan kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung. Terutama perbedaan ukuran tangan dan tinggi.-VMIN!-
**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ff pertama yang bukan hunkai... ini ff vmin pertamaku yey!/? jimin uke tentunya!**_

 _ **ff ini semacam porn with plot, jadi yg dibawah umur jangan baca, karena emang temanya dewasa...(meskipun adegan nc/smutnya gak hot sama sekali)**_

 _ **ini terinspirasi dari perbedaan tangan jimin dan taehyung...oh god that is one of the hottest things ever..dan ya..salahkan jimin yang terlalu imut**_

 _ **sekali lagi ini NC! banyak kata-kata vulgar di dalam!**_

 _ **selamat membaca!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang pria mungil memanyunkan bibirnya sembari menulis hal-hal penting dari video yang dia lihat pada laptopnya.

"Kali ini harus berhasil."

Ini sudah percobaan yang ketiga, dan tips sebelumnya gagal total. Selama kurang lebih satu bulan ini, pria imut tersebut sudah mencoba tips-tips untuk menambahkan tinggi badannya. Kenapa? Dia tidak begitu menyukai keadaan dimana kekasihnya sekarang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Memang, dia tidak pernah lebih tinggi sebelumnya-dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi-tapi seingatnya perbedaan tinggi mereka dulu tidak sejauh sekarang. Dan seharusnya dia bisa memakluminya, tapi ternyata tidak.

Bibirnya semakin dia manyunkan saat otaknya memutar kembali memori ketika dia menyadari tangannya benar-benar tenggelam dalam genggaman sang kekasih. Yang benar saja, dia itu pria, saat melihat itu dia berpikir untuk memanjangkan jari-jarinya agar setara dengan kekasih yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama dua tahun-dan itu juga tidak mungkin terjadi, tapi biarlah pria berbibir merah itu berimajinasi.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat, pintu apartemen mereka terbuka, kekasihnya datang. Dengan terburu-buru dia menutub _tab_ yang sedang dibukanya dan menyembunyikan buku kecilnya di bawah salah satu bantal sofa. Kekasihnya tidak boleh tahu tentang semua misi menambah tinggi badan miliknya.

" _Ah! Taehyung! Kenapa tadi aku tidak di kamar saja, bodoh._ "

"Jimin?"

Pria mungil yang bernama Jimin itu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat pria dengan surai hitam kecoklatan yang sama dengannya itu berjalan mendekatinya setelah menyimpan sepatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Biasanya jam segini kau masih di kamar, tertidur," tanyanya sembari melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 01.49 PM.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Dia merasa canggung, tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa hari-hari sebelumnya dia mengikuti tips yang pernah ditulisnya yaitu, tidur siang yang cukup, minimal satu sampai dua jam.

"Itu...hanya...aku tidak merasa ngantuk..," jawabnya disusul dengan tawa canggung.

"Hei," pria yang dipanggilnya kekasih itu mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat diantara kaki Jimin yang terbuka. Dengan Jimin yang berada di atas sofa dan Taehyung di lantai, membuat Jimin sedikit senang, setidaknya dengan posisi ini dia terlihat lebih tinggi.

"kau menghindariku, hmm?"

Mata Jimin membulat bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi kekasih mungilnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak meraba paha mulus Jimin yang terekspos karena dia hanya menggunakan celana pendek polos berwarna hitam. Sedangkan tangan satunya meraih tangan kanan Jimin dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Sekali lagi Jimin merasa kesal dengan perbedaan ukuran tangannya dan Taehyung.

"Kau tidak pernah mengambil jam pagi, tidak pernah mandi denganku, tidak pernah sarapan denganku, dan kau lebih memilih untuk tidur siang saat aku sudah pulang dari kampus akhir-akhir ini."

Jimin terdiam. Memang semua itu benar, tapi itu demi menjalankan misinya. Dia sengaja tidak mengambil jam pagi dan masuk pada sore hari agar dia tidak bertemu dengan teman-teman Taehyung yang terus mengatakan hal seperti ' _lihatlah perbedaan tinggi kalian, bukankah sangat ideal_?' atau ' _tanganmu sangat kecil Chim, dan semakin kecil saat kau menggenggam tangan Taehyung_ ' dan ' _aww Jimin tinggimu itu sangat imut_ '. Oke, mungkin yang terakhir tidak ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka. Dia tidak mandi dengan Taehyung karena dia takut kekasihnya itu akan melihat _cream_ yang dia beli online, katanya bisa menambah tingginya. Dan semua alasan lain yang ada hubungannya dengan menambah tinggi badan.

" _Baby?_ "

Pria mungil dan imut itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar Taehyung memanggilnya dengan suara beratnya. Bukan hanya itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada jarinya. Dia mencoba menarik jarinya yang sedang dilumat oleh sang kekasih. Tentu saja tidak berhasil karena tangan besar Taehyung menggenggam pergelangannya kuat. Wajahnya memerah, detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

"A-apa yanghh...kau lakukan Tae...Lepaskannn."

Taehyung terus melancarkan aksinya, menyesap lalu melumat dan sesekali memasukkan jari Jimin ke dalam mulutnya. Jujur saja dia menyukai sensasi jari kecil Jimin di dalam mulutnya, dia merasa gemas. Sedangkan Jimin, dia menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya, tapi itu kembali membuatnya sadar bahwa tangannya kecil. Tangan kiri Jimin yang berada si pundak Taehyung melemah, dia sudah tidak kuat untuk mendorong Taehyung menjauh.

Desahan Jimin semakin menjadi saat tangan kanan Taehyung menari di selangkangannya.

"Eunghh...Ahhnnn.."

Seringai tercetak di wajah Taehyung. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar sensitif, bisa dibilang seluruh tubuhnya adalah _weak spot_ Jimin.

"Kau tahu Jimin, bahkan melihat betapa kecilnya tanganmu saja bisa membuat libidoku naik."

Akhirnya Taehyung melepas tangan Jimin. Ingin rasanya dia menghajar kekasih yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, namun dia hanya memiliki sedikit energi yang tersisa. Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala sofa, memerhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya. Taehyung bangkit lalu hendak duduk di sebelah Jimin saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Dia meraih sebuah buku kecil yang tidak tersembunyi dengan baik di bawah bantal.

"Jangan!"

Jimin berusaha menghentikan Taehyung, tapi terlambat. Buku itu sudah berada di tangan Taehyung.

"Apa ini, _love_?"

Panggilan sayang kembali keluar dari bibir merah muda Taehyung. Kedua tangan Jimin mencoba meraih buku yang dipegang oleh pria yang masih berdiri itu. Usaha sekali lagi gagal. Karena Taehyung sepertinya sangat mengenal kekasihnya itu, dengan satu tangannya dia mengunci kedua pergelangan Jimin, seperti tali yang diikat erat.

"Lepaskan!"

"Hm? Kau mencoba untuk meninggikan badan?"

Taehyung langsung melempar buku itu sembarang arah. Dia langsung mendorong tubuh Jimin agar terbaring di atas sofa, kedua pergelangan tangan Jimin masih terkunci oleh tangan kiri Taehyung, namun kali ini diletakkan di atas kepalanya.

Wajah Jimin kembali memerah merasakan bibir Taehyung dengan kasar menekan bibirnya. Tangan kanan Taehyung meraba paha Jimin, membuat Jimin mendesah.

"Ah! Unngghh!"

Dengan cepat Taehyung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jimin. Ah...Taehyung benar-benar merindukan sensasi mulut Jimin, bagaimana tidak mereka sudah tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini selama satu bulan terakhir.

"Mmhh..Taehh..lepaskan tanganku uhh kumohon..."

Mendengar permohonan Jimin yang sebenarnya membuat Taehyung semakin bernafsu, akhirnya dia melepas pergelangan tangan kekasih mungilnya. Secara spontan kedua tangan Jimin beralih ke kepala Taehyung, memainkan beberapa helai rambutnya saat Taehyung masih fokus menikmati mulut hangat Jimin.

Setelah puas, Taehyung menggigit bibir bawah Jimin hingga bengkak. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat bibir merah Jimin yang sekarang benar-benar menggoda, kemudian matanya beralih untuk menatap mata Jimin. Terlihat nafsu dan cinta di kedua bola mata Jimin, dan Taehyung yakin matanya mencerminkan hal yang sama atau mungkin lebih.

"Aku merindukanmu."

 **...**

"Ahhh! Taehyunghh..sudahh lepashhkan..aku akan..uunghh~!"

Punggung Jimin membentuk busur yang sangat indah saat dia mengeluarkan _semen_ nya di mulut kekasihnya. Meskipun Jimin sudah mencapai klimaksnya, Taehyung terus mengulum dan sesekali menghisap penis Jimin yang sangat sensitif. Tubuh Jimin bergetar hebat.

"Sudahhh...terlalu sensitif..hentikannhh~"

Merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Jimin, Taehyung mengabulkan permintannya. Mereka sudah berada di kamar, pakaian mereka sudah dengan sempurna terletak secara acak di seluruh sudut kamar. Taehyung kembali menikmati tubuh Jimin saat napas Jimin stabil. Taehyung memberikan ciuman demi ciuman pada perut, dada, _collarbone_ , leher, rahang, lalu bibir merah Jimin.

"Kau tidak perlu meninggikan badanmu, _love,_ aku lebih suka mendominasi tubuh mungilmu ini," bisiknya pada telinga Jimin, lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat daun telinga itu.

"T-tapi-"

Taehyung langsung membungkam mulut Jimin. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mencari botol _lube_ yang memang selalu berada di bawah bantal kepala yang sedang dipakai Jimin, sehingga membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. _Saliva_ terus mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Jimin.

Tautan bibir mereka harus terlepas karena Taehyung membuka dan mengeluarkan cairan _lube_ yang sangat banyak di tangannya. Ya, dia harus menggunakan _lube_ yang banyak jika tidak ingin menyakiti Jimin. Lubang Jimin tidak pernah disentuh satu bulan ini, bayangkan saja sempitnya seperti apa, bahkan saat Taehyung terus menyetubuhi Jimin hampir setiap hari, lubangnya tetap terasa sempit.

 _Ahh...aku bisa lepas kendali jika terus memikirkannya..._

Tangan kanan Taehyung diletakkan di samping kepala Jimin seolah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dan 'meremukkan' tubuh Jimin. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah berada di depan lubang Jimin, jari tengahnya menekan lubang berkedut itu.

"Kau ingin aku memasukkannya satu persatu, atau tiga sekaligus, hm?"

Rasanya wajah Jimin semakin panas, mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Taehyung itu memang vulgar. Meskipun harus menahan rasa malu, dia tahu bahwa dia harus menjawabnya.

"S-satu persatu, Taehh..akkhh!"

Jari tengah Taehyung langsung masuk ke dalam lubang Jimin dan menusuknya perlahan.

" _F-fuck_...kau sangat sempit Jimin...Padahal baru satu jariku yang masuk."

"Ahh! Ahh! Oohh!"

Jimin mendesah keras, saat jari tengah kekasihnya menyetuh prostatnya. Ingin rasanya Jimin mengutuk Taehyung dan jari panjangnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, _saliva_ semakin ramai membasahi dagunya.

" _There_? Lihatlah..aku bahkan masih menghafal dengan baik bagian di dalammu itu..."

Jari manisnya bergabung di dalam lubang Jimin setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"S-sakit Tae..ahh.."

"Tenanglah, _baby._ "

Kali ini Taehyung tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama sebelum menambah jari telunjuknya. Saat ketiga jari Taehyung benar-benar melonggarkan lubang Jimin, desahan-desahan indah tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut pria imut yang berada di bawahnya itu.

"Kau masih menginginkan jari-jariku atau penisku, _love?_ "

Jimin benar-benar termakan nafsu sekarang. Penisnya kembali menegang sejak ketiga jari Taehyung dengan brutalnya menusuk lubangnya. Sekarang akal sehatnya meninggalkannya. Dengan tatapan dan suara yang sangat menggoda dia menjawab, "aku butuh penismu sekarang di lubangku... _fuck me hard, please_..."

" _Fuck!_ Kau yang memintanya Jimin...jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu."

Dengan cepat Taehyung mencabut ketiga jarinya dan menggantikannya dengan penis yang tidak bisa dikatakan berukuran normal itu. Dia tidak menunggu Jimin untuk terbiasa dengan ukurannya.

"Taehyunghh...tunggu sebentaaar...pelan-pelannhh. Kau terlalu..ahh! Ahh! eunnghh..besaar! Taehyungg!"

Tangan kanan Jimin berusaha mendorong perut Taehyung agar berhenti, dan tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat lengan bawah Taehyung yang berada di samping kepalanya. Tangan kiri Taehyung menepis tangan yang berada di perutnya lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka sebelum meletakkannya di sisi kepala Jimin yang satunya. Taehyung memandang tangan mereka, mengagumi bagaimana tangan Jimin seakan bersembunyi di dalam tangannya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibenci Jimin dari itu, bukankah itu menandakan jika Taehyung itu _dominant_ yang cocok untuknya.

Sejenak Taehyung lupa dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan dan fokus pada pikirannya, namun suara seksi kekasihnya kembali membuatnya sadar betapa inginnya dia 'menghancurkan' tubuh mungil di bawahnya.

" _Movee_... _please_.."

Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya brutal. Penisnya menusuk dan mengoyak lubang Jimin, tidak sekalipun dia gagal menusuk prostat Jimin. Jimin sungguh tidak bisa menahan semua kenikmatan yang dia rasakan, mulutnya beralih pada lengan Taehyung yang dicengkramnya dan memberi bekas gigitan di sana.

"Aarrggh! Jauhkan mulutmu dari tanganku Jimin..biarkan desahanmu menggema di ruangan ini."

"Aah..annghh..Taehyunghh..aku..akuu mencintaimu ahhh~!"

Jimin klimaks untuk yang kedua kali, _semen_ nya keluar dan mengotori perutnya dan juga Taehyung.

"Jimin...ahh! _you feel so good_! _Fuck_...kenapa kau masih sempit?"

Setelah satu menit Jimin mencapai klimaksnya Taehyung tidak juga mengeluarkan cairannya di dalamnya. Jimin sangat lelah dan sensitif di bawah sana.

"Cepatlah keluar ahh..Taehyunghh...sampai kapannhh..ahh~!"

"Sebentar..lagiihh.."

Jimin mengeratkan otot-otot di lubangnya agar penis Taehyung semakin sesak di dalamnya.

"Jimin _fuck_! Jangan lakukan itu...kau sudah terlalu sempit.."

Tubuh mungil Jimin tersentak, tubuhnya kehilangan energi, dia hanya bisa mendesah dan berharap Taehyung cepat menyelesaikannya. Dan sepertinya dia beruntung karena merasakan penis Taehyung yang berkedut hebat di dalamnya sebelum cairan hangat membasahi dindingnya dengan warna putih.

"Ahh~! Taehyunghh~"

"Aku juga mencintamu, Jimin..."

Beberapa saat yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas yang semakin lama semakin stabil.

"Bagaimana dengan ronde dua?"

Mata Jimin membulat horor melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya intens.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hei...kita bisa melanjutkannya di kamar mandi atau ruang tamu kalau kau mau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End/To Be Continued?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana? hahaha maafkan adegan smut yg tidak bermutu itu..**

 **jadi.. ronde dua? silahkan review /gak. bercanda bercanda**


End file.
